Betrayal
by ClearDrops
Summary: Rosepetal killed a clanmate while her sister Rubyshine saw everything. The murderer ran away, afraid of her future in the clans and Rubyshine tries to bring her back while searching everywhere. Can the sisters ever be reunited and rejoin the clans? There's also a bit of romance with Rosepetal and a loner. Rubyshine with a clan cat. I say it interesting!
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you", Rosepetal panted, "after all we've been through together!"

"Well those times is the past and now you're an enemie.", Ivythorn snarled.

She launched forward her unsheathed claws glinted as she aimed on reaching Rosepetal's eyes and almost blinded the other she-cat.

Rosepetal growled and angrily reached out raking her opponent's perfect flank.

Ivythorn yowled painfully, distracting the other warrior then quietly stepped to the side while swiftly turning around to stratch Rosepetal's chest,

"You're still the worst fighter ever", Ivythorn taunted smirking.

Rosepetal felt a sudden rage of fury wash over her, "Well at least I'm not a traitor!", she snapped back. She rose on her hind legs and reached down to claw Ivythorn's ears.

Ivythorn ducked and hissed, "Me? I'm not the traitor you are! I didn't betray my own clanmates did I?"

Rosepetal gasped, "How dare you?", she shrieked and blindly bit down surprised to have found flesh. Then the horror sunk in.

"No, no dear Starclan this can't be happening!", she moaned as she gazed at the lifeless body at her feet. There was still blood trickling down from where she had bit.

_**I killed Ivythorn, **_she thought. Grief washed over her, seeping through her veins and finally turned to coldness. _**I must leave or else I will die myself. **_She dragged Ivythorn's dead body towards the river and dumped her there.

Ivythorn stayed a float but soon sank into the depths of the river. Rosepetal smirked. _**I won Ivythorn. Now who's better?. **_She cackled evily. Meanwhile a mysterious dark shape hid in the bushes wordlessly watching the crazy warrior.

Rubyshine took a long, deep breath. She had just witnessed her only sister, Rosepetal kill a cat! What should she do? If she tells Silverstar, Rosepetal will be exiled and she will never see her again! _**Why did you burden this with me?, **_Rubyshine thought bitterly. She padded slowly back to camp replaying the killing scene over and over in her mind. What if Rosepetal killed her? She shuddered at the thought. No. Rosepetal will never kill her own sister. Or will she? After all she murdered a clanmate.

Rosepetal jumped when she heard a rustle from behind. _**Please let it be nothing. **_She turned around silently and peered behind the bushes. Nothing. She scented the air. Her eyes narrowed. Rubyshine.

_**Oh no. **_Rosepetal pondered on what to do. Her sister will probaly tell Silverstar about Ivythorn's death. There's only one way to stop her. _**Must kill.**_

**A/N**

**Ha! A cliffie! Don't worry I'm almost finished the next chapter. Hope you liked this one though! :D **

** Oh and Rosepetal is actually a nice cat but has a bad past. That'll be explained in chappie 3. Plz R&R :) I'm sorry it's short next one wil****l be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

** Thanks for the 2 so far reviews :D And I know I said we'll get ti know Rosepetal's past in chapter 3 but I thought why not now? So here it is**

"Rosekit stay back", Sparcklestream shouted.

"But I want to help", Rosekit whined desperately.

"I SAID STAY! YOU'RE JUST A KIT!", Sparcklestream bellowed.

Rosekit whimpered. "Come on", Rubykit urged gently. Rosekit nodded, she had never seen her mother so angry before! When they reached into the nursery den Rubykit sighed and layed unto their nest curling into a small bundle of fur.

Rosekit rolled her eyes. Their mom was in crisis and she didn't even care! She looked at her littermate in disgust. Rosekit then peered out in the cracks of the den and scanned for Sparcklestream. There! Her mom was hissing at a big dark brown and white dog. The dog growled, "Must kill!", it repeated over and over again. Foamy saliva dripped from it's mouth and it's yellow eyes were slightly crazy.

"Mom!" Rosekit cried as she ran towards her mother ready to save her at all cost. Sparcklestreeam turned around snarling and teeth bared,

"Go now!" she roared.

"But, bu... Mom watch out!", she shrieked.

It was already to late, the dog was uncerimonly ripping her mother's body apart as if it was a just a dumb piece of fresh-kill then threw it away.

Rosekit felt her mind go numb. "Sparcklestream!", she sobbed hystericaly as she scurried towards the body and pressed her muzzle in the still warm fur of her mother.

"This is all my fault!", she wailed,"if I hadn't snuck out none of thi..." She was caught of when a deep growl came from behind. A bead of sweat formed on her forehead. _**I deserve to die. **_She closed her eyes, ready for the impact... But it never came.

"You can get up now you stupid, foolish kit", a meow came from behind.

Graymist. Rosekit sniffed.

"Don't get all sniffy with me!", the she-cat snapped.

The small kit growled. She will never understand why her mom chose Graymist as her best friend, she was sooo mean.

"Get up", a voice came from behind this time more gently. Rosekit slowly stood.

"Oh we don't have all day!", Graymist snapped.

Rosekit fought the urge to slap the warrior dead silly.

She then looked around her. The whole... Well almost the whole clan was staring at her. "Listen", the deputy, Lightningfur started, "it's not your fault Sparcklestream died." Graymist snorted, "As if ", she muttered.

The deputy glared at the gray tabby," It was all because of the dog. Understand?" Rosekit nodded.

"NO!", shouted somebody from behind.

Rosekit jumped," It IS  all your fault mother died!", Rubykit snarled furiously.

"Now Rubykit I...", started Lightningfur, but Rosepetal caughted him of,"Well at least I tried to save her while **you** was just curling into a stupid useless **BALL**!", Rosekit retorted, her eyes narrowed.

They circled around slowly ready to... "Rosepetal wake up!"

**The action starts soon. Dadadada. Oh and if you review you get a... Drum roll...Rosepetal and Rubyshine plushies! With~ cookies so review please! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N**

**Here's chappie three and on to my so far reviews=**

** Cinderstar377**

**I thought I made it up but it turned out there was such a cat BUT it's a different cat. Oh and here! *Hands out plushie***

** Asetic**

**Thanks! And yes you get a plushie. *Hands out plushie***

**Also... * Throw cookies in air***

**This is my fave chapter so far... Hope you like it! ;D**

"Rosepetal wake up!", cried Rubyshine.

Rosepetal rubbed her eyes. "It's not even sunrise yet", she muttered grumpily.

"You were growling and saying must kill!", Rubyshine said her eyes wide of fear.

"Shush you two!", Stripetail said his voice muffled by the feathers of his nest. The two she-cats looked at each other sheepishly.

"Sorry!",Rubyshine apologized.

Stripetail grunted in return and soon fell back to sleep snoring. Rosepetal was also going back to dreamworld when Rubyshine dragged her out of the warrior den and whispered urgently, "We have to talk about that dream of yours!" Rosepetal rolled her eyes while the two cats on guard, Amberqueen and Sapphireshade gazed at them suspiciously. Apparently Rubyshine also noticed and boldly walked up to them,

"We can't fall asleep so we're going to go hunt", she meowed confidently.

Amberqueen nodded,"You may go".

They padded out of camp calmly and when Rubeshine thought they were out of earshot she warily looked at looked at her sister,

"So what was that dream about?", she questioned.

"None of your beezwax!", Rosepetal snapped back angrily.

She was sick of her sister always blaming her for accidents that can't be helped and asking her stupid things. Why couldn't she just leave her alone?

"And that's not the only thing I want to talk about", Rubyshine continued oblivious to Rosepetal raised fur, "it's also about Ivythorn's so called mysterious dissapearance". Rosepetal narrowed her eyes and her fur was fluffier then ever. "If you tell Silverstar you'll die", the furious warrior threatened.

"How come?", Rubyshine replied calmly but had a rough time flattening her fur and sheathing her claws. "Because I'll kill you", Rosepetal snarled. She was about to attack when a yowl sounded, "Shadowclan's attacking!", both of the warriors jumped startled then Rubyshine raced towards the sounds of the battle while Rosepetal headed away. _**Good bye oh dear disappointing sister, **_she thought bitterly as she padded away from what she used to call home.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rubyshine pelted away leaving her sister in dust. How dare Shadowclan attack! Filthy wrenched brats!She burst into the midst of the battle held at camp.

Rubyshine curled her lip as she scanned for any help that was needed.

Lightningfur was snarling at a shadowclan warrior and had no injuries besides a minor cut on the ear. Amberqueen and Sapphireshade was fighting side by side and seemed okay. But Ravenwing was underneath a bulky tortoiseshell cat.

Rubyshine raced towards the fighting toms and clawed at the shadowclan cat,

"Who are you anyways?",she snarled as she and Ravenwing stratched at the warrior. "Names Boulerpelt and you must be weakkit and uselesskit", Boulderpelt replied hissing while he also reached out to claw Rubyshine's face.

Rubyshine hissed back and chomped on Boulderpelt's paw stopping him. Lots of blood poured out creating a small puddle.

"You'll regret this!",he yowled as he ran away.

"Yeah right", Ravenwing retorted stifling a laughter, he glanced at her, "oh and thanks Rubyshine".Rubyshine nodded as she raced of to help Silverstar from the Shawdowclan leader, Shellstar.

She bit a piece of her ear and spat it out while Silverstar stratched at her flank and bit at her paw at the same time. Shellstar howled in pain and shouted,"Shadowclan retreat!", then sent Rubyshine a venomous look, "this is not over!", she snarled as she haughtily marched away with her clan.

"Thank you!", Silverstar meowed at the warrior.

Rubyshine beamed,"Anytime!"

_**I like saving my clanmates not killing them, **_she thought as she looked for her sister and realised Rosepetal was gone.

** A/N**

**See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4 and I followed your advise Cinderstar377. Thanks! :D**

**Oh and Asetic their father died before they were born in a fire... Maybe... ;D**

Rosepetal crouched down watching the squirrel calmly munching on a acorn oblivious to the hunting cat. She approached silently her belly a mouse tail lenght away from the ground. Then she jumped! She catched the prey and killed in a bite.

"Wow!', a golden she-cat meowed

"That was impressive!", said another silver siamese.

Rosepetal jumped. "Who are you?', she asked suspiciously. The tom smiled, "I'm Silver and this is Lemon", he replied.

Rosepetal nodded as she gazed at them and finally saw their collars. "Are you kitty-pets?", she asked curious.

Lemon shook her head. "We used to be", she meowed in a sad way, "but they threw us out"

Rosepetal gasped quietly but still the siamese heard."Don't feel sorry for ue", he said firmly,"we enjoy being rogues".

His voice cracked at the middle and Lemon burst into tears,"It's all my fault!", she sobbed,"maybe they could have kept us if I hadn't stratch their kits!"

Silver shook his head, "It's not your fault Lemon and we enjoy being rogues right?"

Rosepetal looked at them in disbelief. They were so thin you could see their ribs! She gazed down at her fresh-kill no longer feeling hungry.

"You could have my squirrel", she offered. The cats stared at her.

"You got to be kidding!", Silver said, his mouth watered.

"No, I'm not", Rosepetal answered.

"Oh how could we ever repay you!",Lemon asked her eyes filled with joy. Rosepetal replied, "By letting me teach how to hunt".

_**Where is she? **_Rubyshine had asked everyone if they seen her sister but nobody did.

_**She couldn'd have ran away!, **_she thought as she peered at the dirt place. Nope.

_**Well she did seem pretty upset.**_ She checked at the Great Tree. No.

_**Oh dear Starclan let us find her.**_

"Hey!", Reedpaw greeted as he bumped into her.

"Huh? Oh hi Reedpaw!", Rubyshine replied as she searched behind a funy looking hedge.

"Still searching for Rosepetal?", he asked.

Rosepetal nodded.

"Well I'm sure she's okay. Come on my warrior ceremony is taking place soon! I want you to be there", he said shyly,"please come".

Rubyshine nodded distantly as she reluctantly followed the eager apprentice.

"Come on slow slug!", he shouted as her ran further away.

Rubyshine barely heard. She swore she saw something moving farther away.

"Rosepetal?!", she questioned shouting desperately. No answer._** Must be her, **_she thought as she ran into the rising mist ignoring the cries of Reedpaw.

Lemon blinked,"You want to teach us? But that'll be more like helping us you know!" Silver nodded along vigorously.

"I always wanted a apprentice so this will be helping you **AND **I", Rosepetal answered.

Silver looked as if he didn't believe her.

"Oh come on it's true!", Rosepetal lied.

Silver still didn't look convinced but finally said,"You may teach"

**A/N**

**Hey! If you review you a get a Lemon and Silver plushie!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Soooooo hope you review and on to my so far reviews=**

**Cinderstar377**

**Thanks! And yes Reedpaw likes Rubyshine but does she like him back? And also *Hands plushies***

**Asetic**

**You're very welcome *Hand out plushies***

**Anon**

**What! You hope Rubyshine doesn't find Rosepetal! Why!... ****OH**** well here you go * Hands out plushie***

"Ouch!", Rubyshine muttered as she stepped on a giant thorn. But she didn't stop to check on her paw. Her target was already moving farther away when, "Caught you!", she cried triumphitly. Rubyshine grabbed the cat's scruff and pulled her back.

"What in the name of Starclan do you think your doing!", said the cat much deeper and rougher then Rosepetal. Rushine letted go.

"You're not my sister!", she meowed surprised.

She scented him and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"You're a Shadow clan cat! What are you doing in Thunderclan territory!", she said meanly.

The cat turned around and rolled his eyes,

"First of all, Duh! I'm a tom and second of all I'm in Shadowclan mousebrain!"

He rolled his eyes again. Rubyshine bristled and scented the air... _**Oh... Shadowclan,**_ she thought sheepishly. She slowly backed away.

"No!", cried the tom,"you're coming with me! To my clan!"

Rubyshine blinked. If she followed the warrior then... She never her thought because other warriors were coming.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"No not like that!", Rosepetal cried exaggerated.

Lemon smiled guiltily,"Sorry", she meowed as she stood once more. Rosepetal sighed. How did her mentor, Daisyfrost, get to be so patient!

_**I'm teaching kitty-pets,**_ she reminded herself as she demonstrated the hunting crouch once more.

"You try!", she said once she had finish.

Nobody seemed to have heard or seen. Silver had sat down pouting in impatience and Lemon was pacing around in the small clearing.

"I can't stand it anymore!", she finally bursted out,"I need some fresh air!"

Rosepetal looked at her skeptically."You are breathing fresh air", she pointed out.

Lemon looked surprised but quickly recovered. "I mean away from this nightmarish place!", she said as she walked away, "as you continue training I'll be taking a short... Make it a long walk in the forest".

Rosepetal rolled her eyes. Kitty-pets had no patience what's so ever. They were to spoiled and pampered for the life of a warrior... Well except Firestar the great legendary leader.

_**Oh come on Rosepetal you seriously don't believe such kit nonsense. **_ Rosepetal sighed tiredly. She was exhausted from the attempt of trying to teach the cats how to hunt.

She layed her russet head on her paws and when she just closed her eyes a shriek pierced the silence.

Rosepetal jumped and Silver looked alarmed. They nodded at each other, "Lemon".

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You smell funny", a small fluffy white persian kit meowed. She wrinkled her nose while her littermates did the same.

Rubyshine rolled her eyes. It had only been a couple minutes since she had arrived but the kits made it seem like moons. _** These are seriously the meanest kits that was ever alive**_, she thought as the kits pretended to be her and her capturer, Bangflash.

"Oh I'm so dumb that I crossed the Thunderclan border without even knowing!", a cream coloured she-kit meowed as she pretended to play dumb. The kits laughed.

"I'm hunting and this very stinky warrior is in my territory. I'm going to take her as hostage!", the persian who had made fun of her smell earlier said in a deep rough voice.

"Oh no! I putted my clan in danger! I wished I wasn't so stinky!", the cream kit continued pretending to faint in horror. The kits were now rolling with laughter.

"Good one Peachkit!", a small black tom with intense green eyes said meowing in laughter.

"Thanks Grasskit!', Peachkit said warmly.

"Peachkit, Fawnkit, Featherkit and Grasskit! How many times do I have to tell you! Leave our guest alone!", a motherly voice called. The kits hurriedly scampered of leaving Rubyshine alone. _**Finally some peace and...**_

"Thunderclan attacking!", somebody yowled.

_**Oh no, **_Rubyshine thought aghasted.

**A/N **

**Thanks for reading!**

**If you review you now get a... Featherkit, Peachkit, Grasskit and Fawnkit plushies!**

**They may be mean but they are ****ADORABLE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**SOOOO...**

**I'm sorry I took soooooo long but I was busy with family stuff. **

**Anyways...**

**Leopardheart**

**I know! But they are**** ADORABLE! **

**And thanks! Also... *Hands out plushies***

**Lakehawk**

**Thanks! **

**Oh and no thank you.**

**Still you get a... *hands out plushies***

**Cinderstar377**

**I know! And you never know how the story comes out.**

**Oh and here *hands out plushies***

**Asetic**

**You're very welcome**

***Hands out plushies***

"Lemon!', Rosepetal cried as she and Silver jumped frightened. there was no reply.

Rosepetal panicked, what if Lemon was already dead! _**Don't think of that!,**_ she scolded heRubyshineelf as she glanced at Silver who seemed to habe luvckily caught a scent.

" This way!", he ordered as he pelted of towards the right... Rosepetal had no choice but to follow.

After they ran for what seemed like houRubyshine did Rosepetal start to doubt Silver's sense of smell.

_**If I didn't smell her obviously Silver couldn't have, **_she thought, _**After all he **__**IS **__**a kitty-pet.**_

Silver gave a sudden halt and Rosepetal lost in her thoughts ran straight into him.

"Sorry", she mumbled.

She swore she heard him say mousebrain but SHE never said it in front of them and only warrioRubyshine know the term *mousebrain*.

_**Oh well,**_ she thought as she peered over Silver's shoulder and gasped in horror. There was Lemon lying still on the ground, blood stains everywhere and a pool of blood forming beneath her belly.

" Lemon!", Silver shouted as he ran towards the body," please be alive!"

Lemon flickered her eyes slightly and rasped, " You must tell her the truth" then she gave one final breath before lying still forever.

Rosepetal approached Silver cautiously.

" Are you okay?" she asked.

Silver nodded his eyes clouded with grief.

"Before I kill myself I have to tell one thing"he started.

Rosepetal gasped. "Kill youRubyshineelf?!"

Silver continued ignoring the outbuRubyshinet of the she-cat.

" Before you were born I was a proud soon to be father, my name was Greenlight and I loved your mother, Sparklestream very much. Do you get it so far?"'

Rosepetal nodded numbly.

Silver or Greenlight whatever his real name was beamed and continued to say more

"As you know your mother was pregnant with you and your sister. I loved you very much but also during that time I become real close with Lemon who also taught me all about the life of a kitty-pet. Eventually after hearing her tales so many times I wanted to taste the life of a kity-pet for myself"

"So you ran away", Rosepetal said accusely her eyes growing slightly narrow in anger.

"No! I mean yes and no. I was going to tell the clan after you were born!", Silver/Greenlight said,"but then I thought you will be ashamed so why wait and tell? The perfect night to *die* was when there was a fire in the forest. Sadly it was before you were born but it was my only chance. So I sneaked of and lived with the twolegs until they threw us out".

Rosepetal took a long deep breath as she thought it over.

"This is weird" she finally said.

Silver/Greenlight smiled sadly "Tell your sister for me please".

Rosepetal nodded as he slowly sank his fangs into his neck.

"I love you Rosepetal"

"Me too"

He then sank unto the ground and closed his eyes peacefully.

"Here I come Starclan" he murmured.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A shriek was soon sounded after the warning.

Rubyshine gulped nervously as she peered out of the den but before she could see anything a cat pushed her back in and stood blocking the entrance.

" Where do you think you're going?", the tom growled.

"Home!" Rubyshine answered defiantly.

**So what do you think?! Huh huh? :D**

**f you review you get a... Reedpaw plushie!**

**:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **

**OMG! I am sooooo sorry for not updating for a while..**

**The thing is I had nothing to write...**

**Anyways I am only halfway the next chapter and I think I know what's going to happen soon so you won't have to wait long. **

**This isn't really a chapter because I forgot to write the allegiances... Hehe XD**

**And also I just checked the views on my fanfic and it has tons... So if you read plz review!**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader: **Silverstar

**Deputy:** Lightningfur

**Medicine cat: **Starshine

**Apprentice: **Pompaw

**Warrirors: **

Rubyshine

Rosepetal

Hollyfrost: Softpaw

Flamefall

Snowymist

Mistbreeze: Smokepaw

Riverwind

Jadeflower

Amberqueen

Garnetstone: Reedpaw

Nightblaze

Oceanrise

Ravenwing

Sapphireshade

Talonsweep:Butterpaw

Sweetfrost

Hopeflight

Brightlight

Wheatstalk: Tearpaw

Splashwing

Sandyheart

Ivythorn

Featherwings

Berryjuice: Copperpaw

Mothwhisper

**Elders:**

Graymist

Bubblestream

Poppyfur

**Queens and kits:**

Lemonsweet: Hazelkit, Skykit and Littlekit

Cherrystone: Butterflykit and Flowerkit

**Apprentices: **

Softpaw

Smokepaw

Tearpaw

Reedpaw

Copperpaw

Butterpaw

**A/N**

**I only did Thunderclan because the other clans aren't going to be important in the story**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**OKAY! So here's the chapter 7!**

**Also there is actually 27 reviews but it said 21 for a long time... I don't know why... HELP!**

**Anyways reviews are at the end...**

The tom snorted.

"Well you can't because you are being blocked be me!"

Rubyshine snarled and curled her lips angrily.

"I am a warrior to you know!", she cried as she attacked and swiped her unsheathed claws at the other cat's nose.

The tom ducked smirking,"Well who will have guessed!"

Rubyshine hissed and barged into the other warrior before you could even say "wow" sending him flying away and landed with a thud.

"Ha!" Rubyshine shouted triumphitly

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rosepetal buried her father and Lemon underneath a small blueberry bush in a tight clearing.

When she buried Greenlight, her father, she didn't know what to feel.

Sad? Angry? Or even irritated for running away.

Rosepetal sighed and threw away all those bad feelings. Leaving only love.

Love for her father that may had run away but had had the courage to tell her the truth.

Love for her mother that had died trying to protect her...

And love for her sister Rubyshine. Rosepetal might have said she would kill her but if she could ever go back in time she would have never say such a thing.

Rosepetal sighed and felt tears well up. She had lost everything.

Her dad. Her mom. Her sister. And... Her home, the clans.

She felt so alone in the vast world full of dangers and terrors. She didn't even know if StarClan watched over her anymore... Everything that had happened so far seemed to go wrong.

Then without knowing, as Rosepetal let out a single tear drop she fell into a deep nightmare.

_There was mist everywhere and rain pounded on the ground. Rosepetal couldn't see a thing but she could hear. A scream pierced the silence and Sparklestream appeared before her lying still on the floor, blood flowing everywhere and her eyes dull._

_"Why Rosepetal? Why did you kill me?!", a voice sounded echoing in Rosepetal's ears._

_"No! Mother I didn't mean to!" she cried but Sparklestream had dissappeared and was soon replaced by Rubyshine._

_"You said you will kill me if I ever told anyone about the truth... Are you really my sister?!" her sister wailed._

_"I...I... No! Rubyshine don't go!", Rosepetal shouted hopelessly as Lemon and Greenlight then appeared lying on the ground twitching every now and then._

_"You letted me go out alone Rosepetal! What kind of mentor is that?!", Lemon cried._

_"You even letted me kill myself! What kind of daughter is that?!" Greenlight also wailed._

_"I'm so sorry everyone! Please forgive me! I di", she was caught of when all five cats including Ivythorn the cat she had murdered appeared surrounding her and shouting the same thing over again._

_"Stop! Please stop! StarClan help me!", she cried pitifully._

_The mist dispersed mysteriously and the rain stopped._

_"Never lose hope Rosepetal... Always believe there is hope"_

_"What?! Who's there?!", Rosepetal asked turning around but saw no one._

_"Good bye little one"_

Rosepetal woke up with a start. The nightmare vivid and the message was clear...

But she still didn't believe.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rubyshine was about to exit the den but Sweetfrost, a warrior of ThunderClan, blocked her.

"What now?!" Rubyshine whined.

"Go now! Silverstar ordered you to leave and search for Rosepetal while we will retreat", Sweetfrost mewed impatiently.

"Okay I'm going!", Rubyshine replied,"geez! I wonder why did they name her Sweetfrost. She's n not sweet to me!"

Sweetfrost glared.

"Sorry" Rubyshine mumbled then pelted of without looking back. _**I'm going to find you Rosepetal no matter what you do.**_

**A/N**

**Cinderstar377**

**Me too. Also you are a very loyal reviewer and so is Asetic. I love you soo much! :3**

**Asetic**

**Here's your update!**

**Hailey**

**That's okay. You reviewed now!**

**Super Junior**

**I know... I always have short chapters... Sorry! :3**

**Amashima**

**Thank you! I like the name too.**

**So... See you soon!**

**~Au revoir~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Hullo!**

**Soooo... This is kinda boring but the next chapter might and I say ****MIGHT**** be more exciting. Sorry!XD**

**Anyways reviews at the end and Rosepetal woke up at the middle of the night and fell back to sleep after. So right now she woke up again but at morning.**

Rosepetal rose from her small nest and stretchted her tired limbs.

"What a dream" she murmured sleepily.

It was a bright sunny day full of hope. _**Oh joy.**_

The birds were chirping blissfully, the sun was shining brightly, the sky was clear light blue..

It almost seemed as if they were laughing at her.

"We're happy and peaceful!," they seemed to say "while you're sad and you're life is a mess!"

"And your food!" Rosepetal growled back unconsciously.

The she-cat crouched forward into a hunting crouch and silently crept closer and closer to her prey.

Her eyes narrowed slightly as the mouse lifted it's head in an almost puzzled matter.

Luckily it didn't seem to notice the hunting she-cat as it went on doing it's bussiness.

_**So innocent yet ignorant.**_

Rosepetal licked her lips hungrily as she eyed her prey and was about to jump when **CRACK****!**

Somewhere a twig broke and the mouse now terrified scurried of to safety.

"Oh no you don't!" Rosepetal practically shouted as the she-cat raced towards the mouse.

Getting closer. _**Almost there!**_

A slick paw suddenly appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the mouse.

_**What?**_

"I believe you're looking for this?" said a smug voice.

Rosepetal turned around snarling... And came face to face with the most handsomest tom she had ever met.

His dark golden fur gleamed against the sunlight and each paw was dipped in white including the tip of his tail.

"Pardon me for being rude. My name is Russet son of Pandora and Metal", he mewed politely.

Rosepetal gulped nervously as she gazed at his sincere emerald eyes and stammered "I'm r-r... I'm Rosepetal."

Russet purred as if he knew he was very handsome...

Which made Rosepetal extremely annoyed.

"I believe you come from the so-called... I mean Skyclan?" he asked.

"What?!" Rosepetal answered incredulously.

"SkyClan! Do you come from Skyclan?" Russet replied impatiently

"But..."

_**If I say yes then he might bring me to them and I can still live the lives of the warriors code!... If they have the warrior code...**_

"Yeah."

Russet nodded in reply but seemed puzzled.

"Don't you cats live farther away?"

"I'm lost", Rosepetal answered and cringed.

_**How stupid does that sound?**_

The tom just blinked.

"You're lost"

"Uh-huh"

"Okay... You're lost when YOU live there"

Rosepetal winced at his sceptical answer.

"I was hoping you'll show me back home", she asked hopefully.

Again the other cat just blinked.

"If you don't know you're way home how am I suppose to know?", Russet snapped.

_**Woah! How did he become so grumpy?**_

"Please?", Rosepetal begged

Russet sighed "I'll try but first you need to eat"

He handed over the mouse that Rosepetal had failed to catch.

Rosepetal blushed and murmurmed a thanks before devouring the mouse like she was starving... Which she was...

**A/N**

**I know TOTALLY BORING!**

**Don't blame me! Cuz the action MAYBE starts soon!**

**Unto to the so far reviews:**

**Cinderstar377**

**Thanks!... I guess?**

**Asetic**

**I know... I DO feel sorry for her to...**

**Amashima**

**That's the point! :D**

**~See you soon!~**


End file.
